A Very Chibi Wedding
by Super Girl1
Summary: U&M's wedding day! Very cute.


Hi! this is my second thing on FF.net And this is story   
I've had for a LOOOOOOOng time.enjoy!  
  
disclaimer****sailor moon doesnt belong to me even though it should.  
  
*****A VERY CHIBI WEDDING*****  
  
  
"Are you sure it's straight Mina-chan?" asked Usagi nervously.  
"Very.It looks great" said Minako. It was June 18th the wedding day of Usagi and Mamoru.  
"Guys?Are you ready yet? We have to get going to the church!!" Rei poked her head in the door  
"What?!Usagi! you have'nt gotten your dress on yet! get going!"  
  
"I'm trying!" pleaded Usagi "Just Five more minutes and we'll be done!"  
"All right! but hurry up!"said Rei and she shut the door.  
  
***********************  
**At the church****  
or ****meanwhile****  
  
"where is Usagi!? That lazy slacker! She said she'd ONLY need five minutes!" said Rei  
"She's coming I'm sure!" assured Ami.  
"Of course!" agreed Michiru  
"I'm not sure,it is Usagi!" chuckled Setsuna  
"And Mina-chan!"added Makoto.  
All of a sudden,the church doors opened and there,lo and behold,stood  
Usagi,Minako,Chibi-Usa,and ChibiChibi. Usagi looked great in a flowy white dress with beads   
sewn into the waist. "U-Usagi! is that you!" asked Haruka in astonishment  
"yes! Of course!" Said Usagi,twirling.  
"Wow!!" exclamied Hotaru.  
"Chibi! DONUT!"said ChibiChibi happily.  
**************************************************************  
"oooooooooooooo!"drooled Minako  
Before The girls stood a magnificent cake.a looped over with curlicues.  
at the top stood a perfect model of a bride ang groom.  
"Do-ooonuuut." sighed ChibiChibi.  
"Wow."comented Haruka eyeing the gigantic cake.  
"chibi!" Said ChibiChibi watching the rest of the food on a cart rattle by. She toddled over to it.  
"I thought you were having a pink wedding cake!" said Chibi Usa  
"well I decided not to."  
"You said you would!"  
"It's my wedding!"  
"so?!"  
"YOU LIED!"-----thats Chibi-usa  
"did not!'  
"did too"  
"yes!"  
"NO!"  
"YES"  
"NO!"   
"calm dowm!"said setsuna"it's only a cake!"  
"ONLY A CAKE!"shreiked chibi-usa  
Setsuna backed away as Usagi glared her down.  
  
Nobody noticed ChibiChibi toddle away down the hallway.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"hi!"said Usagi greeting a guest for the zillionth time.  
Why did we have to invite so many people? thought Usagi. Mamo-chan should be doing this!  
To make her happy,Usagi let Hotaru supervise the placing of the food.She was actually pretty good at it.  
"all right,put the tea sandwiches over there,next to the punch." she directed with the air of a politician  
Of course Makoto was whipping up most of the food.  
Minako was still getting dressed  
Ami was helping decorate the church  
Rei was Greeting people  
Haruka was helping Hotaru with the food  
Michiru was preparing the music  
and Setsuna was helping Usagi and Rei greet people.  
  
"Chibi-Usa!you're supposed to be helping Ami!!" said Minako anxiously.  
"oh well,Do you know where Mamo-chan is?"  
"I don't know, I think he's helping Mako-chan cook"  
"oh,bye!"Chibi-usa ran into the hallway.  
  
"Rei? do you know where ChibiChibi is?"asked Usagi.  
"oh she went to play with Chibi-Usa"answered Rei airily.  
"oh.Okay!"  
  
***************THE CEREMONY****************************  
  
here comes the bride... the organ player was playing the wedding march.  
  
first came Chibi Usa,the flower girl  
then came,all the senshi,as bridesmaids  
then minako,maid of honor.  
Then Usagi, floating on her fathers arm.  
"beautiful'  
"stunning"  
"regal"  
Usagi,heard these comments as she walked down the aisle,holding her boquet of lilys,and red roses.  
At the end of the aisle, stood a nerovus looking, Mamoru.  
(I dont know what preists say at weddings,so I'll skip to the good part.)  
"...do, you, Tsukino Usagi take Mamoru(sheilds?)as your lawful wedded husband?  
"I do"  
"And do you Mamoru take Usagi as you lawful wedded wife?"  
"I do"  
"you may now kiss the bride!"  
*************************THE RECEPTION***********************  
"Here's the happy couple!" said someone in the crowd.  
"yes!"  
"lets cut the cake!"  
"good idea!" said Usagi.The crowd laughed.  
Usagi was just about to cut it, when a huge blob of frosting jumped out.  
"AHH!" screamed the crowd.  
"CHIBI DONUT!"cried the blob.  
The crowd laughed, as Usagi cleaned of ChibiChibi.  
"The perfect wedding!"laughed Mamoru.  
"Yes!"agreed Usagi.  
"Chibi!"said ChibiChibi.  
  
Okay,that was shorter than I planned but I think it was pr-e-e-ty good!  
REEEEEEEVIEW!!!  
  



End file.
